Another Story
by jd-writer
Summary: Story of our favourites - Dimitri and Rose  the others may tag along as well :   as title claims - its another story, different to VA ! review :
1. Chapter 1

**HI !. I'm so excited for you guys to tell me what you think. It's a little different to the typical Dimitri and Rose stories, but I love the idea in my head and hopefully you guys will love it too. **

**PRELUDE; **

"_We love you forever and always baby. No matter where we are, we love you forever and always._"

The last words my mother said to me before her eyes closed and she fell into an eternal slumber with my father were etched into my memory forever. The Hathaway family line had never been a large one; in fact, it was the smallest of the royal moroi families. Six months ago it got even smaller. My grandparents both died before I was born and I was an only child – neither of my parents had any brothers or sisters either. Six months ago my parents died in a car accident. We were on our way to the beach house for Christmas holidays. Everything was normal and fine until a semi trailer ran a red light and crashed into the front of the car. Dad had died instantly, but mum, she had fought it for a minute or two; just long enough to tell me goodbye. I remember her eyes closing and a look of complete peace on both my parents faces. The thing is though, that's the clearest memory I have of that day. The second her eyes closed I was numb and everything around me was a blur. Our guardians were in the car behind us and I knew they had reacted immediately. But that's all I knew of the part they played. The second that truck hit our car, nothing mattered to me anymore and I didn't take notice of anything. I was in a haze – a haze I'd come out of only a week or two ago. I remember the ambulances, the flashing lights, the hospital, the nurses fussing and the day I lost myself to the all consuming grief, my parents' funeral.

Needless to say there were hundreds of people there, all with varying versions of tears in their eyes, all giving me their condolences and all trying to get in good with me. The day I buried my parents was the worst day of my life. Not only did it finally dawn on me that I was really and truly alone in this world with nowhere to go, but another fact quickly became known to me. The people at my parents' funeral were merely keeping up an image, trying to get in on the scandal to make themselves known and trying to become _my_ best friend to get a shot in the spotlight. The day I buried my parents was the day I changed – and it wasn't for the better.

The past six months passed in a blur and to be truly honest I felt like nothing more than a zombie. Going through the motions to do my parents proud, putting on the face of a true _princess_ and only showing my hurt behind closed doors. I had many acquaintances but no real friends. All of which I treated as if they were my closest friend though, as I was expected by all moroi society to befriend anyone and everyone. But no one knew the real me. No one saw through the charade. And no one really _cared _about me, the real me, anymore.

I'd felt alone in this world until I met someone that could see through to my soul with one look into my eyes. I met someone that could see the real me, see my real pain and that actually cared about _me!_ The day I met him, my life finally turned around. The haze I'd been living in for so long seemed to clear and I _wanted_ to get up in the morning. I _wanted_ to go about my daily life happy and content. And I _knew_ that no matter what it was I was doing that I was doing my parents proud.

My name is Rosemarie (Rose) Hathaway, I am the last of my family and a royal princess inline for the throne. I'm 16 years old and my home is St Vladimir's Vampire Academy. I am a moroi, but truth be told, I wanted nothing more than to be a dhampir, or even human. I wanted to be seen for me, not the me everyone believed I was or should be. But, if there is one thing Rose Hathaway has learnt to do, it's adapt and deal. Life sucked, but it was life. And today, it was going to meet the real Rose Hathaway.

**So, what did you guys think? Please review. **

**Love JD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one;  
>Just another morning<strong>

I've long since grown tired of the drab tone of my alarm clock. _Beep, beep, beep, beep. Pause. Beep, beep, beep, beep. _Long, boring, and not at all any motivation to get up and out of bed to live another day in the life of Rose Hathaway.

After hitting snooze several times, but not actually going back to sleep, I sighed, finally turning it off. The night sky was clear, and despite it being dark, the outside world seemed _happy_. Something I, unfortunately, was not. There was not a cloud in the sky and the stars shone brightly. A small voice, way in the back of my head whispered that the two brightest were my parents, shining down on me, but the voice was a whisper – a whisper I had learnt to ignore. I didn't find the point in giving myself false hope so whenever the voice tried to creep forward in my mind, to the place he had been once, I shut him out pushing him further and further back. The trees rustled softly in the wind, like they were whispering to each other the secrets the world couldn't know. Yeah, the outside world seemed overbearingly daunting today.

Heading over to my wardrobe, I couldn't help but look at myself in the long mirror that covered my entire wall. I was short for a moroi, I was curvy and I had nice breasts. I used to flaunt my body, always finding myself in compromising situations, but never let anything get to far. Guys had wanted me and I had loved their attention. But I'd discovered recently that I was living a fantasy and I needed to grow up. Looking in the mirror I realised just how much I'd changed in these past months. My hair was longer, but always tied back; I was skinnier, but always covered my body – even in private; and my eyes... my eyes were the same gorgeous brown I had inherited from my father, light chocolaty brown, but they were shadowed with grief and stress.

Curious to see what I looked like to the outside world, I plastered on the smile that everybody apparently saw through. After my grieving period – well _assigned_ grieving period – I learnt the trade of fake smiles and lies. Day by day they became easier, but I knew that at any one moment my composure could be shattered and I would, well, shatter. Closely inspecting my pearly white teeth I noticed I did not show my fangs like so many proud moroi did. I noticed the smile did not reach my eyes, hell it barely reached my middle cheek! But what I noticed most was that the twinkle in my eye was not there. Of course I knew the smile I had was fake, so why should the twinkle be there? But, even on the fakest of smiles, and believe me I've seen them all, there is some hit of emotion in the eyes. Mine held nothing and betrayed my appearance. It seemed stupid that no one, not even those I had thought to be my best friends, had realised. It seemed stupid to me that no one had pulled me aside, sat me down and slapped me silly for my silly facade. Life itself seemed stupid to me.

I eventually pulled myself away from my reminiscent state and grabbed a high-waisted, plain black skirt, with a baby pink dress singlet to tuck in, with a simple patterned neck line to give the outfit a little pop. I pulled on a grey cardigan and pulled on a random pair of black heels – as I said, I was short for a moroi and needed the extra height. Today was our first day back at school after a short and unexpected holiday headmistress Kirova had thrusted upon the school and I was determined to show the entire school population that I had not indeed sat around for two weeks in my room, by myself doing nothing but nothing all day. I was determined to show them that I had been busy this break and I had been regal and doing things a princess should.

I made my way down to the feeders. I wasn't hungry today, but if I fed a little on some blood it would be enough to give me the energy to get through the day. Upon arriving I asked if Alice was free. She was my favourite feeder. She always had a story for me, and despite being a little crazy, I thought she was amazing. Nobody seemed to like her and would only go and "see" her if there was no one else available. Sure enough she was free. I actually felt the tug of a small, but real smile on my lips. The aspect of Alice sent half a ray of sun into my day.

"Ah, Rosie, how are you today?" I've despised the name Rosie since the day I was old enough to understand that it was in fact supposed to be a _cute_ nickname for me. But with Alice, I couldn't bring myself to hate it.

"Much better now Alice." I flashed a genuine, full grin full of fangs and everything. Her eyes glazed over when she saw them.

"I had a friend like you once." There she went with her usual ramblings as I sat down on the seat next to her. "Not as pretty, not by a long shot, but just like you. She too suffered the grief of the world too young, I found it hard to help her through it. But Rosie," she paused waiting for me to look at her. "Someone is going to come into your life soon, just like what happened with, with... well with my friend. He was the best thing that ever happened to her. I know you're going to find that piece of happiness you deserve." She smiled at me lost in thought. I took this opportunity to sink my fangs into her neck. After a minute or so I licked the wound and my lips. I glanced at her before I stood up to leave. She was definitely out of it and I wasn't going to get anymore out of her today. Just before I closed the door I heard a whisper, and it was not the annoying man in the back of my head. "He's right around the corner Rosie. Closer than you think." I wasn't sure if I really had heard her, but I decided that even if I had, I wasn't going to believe it. She might have been my favourite feeder, and I had a huge amount of respect for her, but she was _crazy_. I silently closed the door leaving Alice to her thoughts and headed off to my homeroom, knowing very well I was going to arrive twenty minutes early.

I headed straight over to my seat, in the back right corner, by myself and sat down. **(A/N: I know in VA they don't have homeroom, but well, in Australia we do and I kind of wanted to add it in. Plus it is an essential to the next part of the story).** I pulled out my iPod and plugged in my earphones flicking through my playlist. I clicked on _weightless_ by _all time low_, closed my eyes and listened to my music until the classroom began to fill up with my peers. Slowly they started piling in one by one and eventually my teacher, Guardian Alto, or as I preferred to call him Stan the Ass, walked in. I pulled out my earphones setting my iPod back into my bag. As usual he marked the roll, read out the notices and the upcoming events the school was holding. I wasn't listening. Quite frankly school bored me and I had no interest in the latest dance, or picnic or whatever it was this time. However when the Ass called my name, something I can assure you did not happen very often, my head snapped up and everyone in the class turned to stare at me.

"Yes?" I asked in my royal voice. I never spoke much and when I did, I always had the royal tone, the final tone – the tone that said I will get my way so don't mess with me. I don't recall the last time I simply just spoke, free of formalities and inhibitions.

"Headmistress Kirova would like to see you in her office after homeroom." My eyes narrowed at him but I nodded anyway and everyone went back to whatever it was that they did in homeroom.

Eventually the bell rang signifying the end of homeroom and I made my way to the administration building. It was the most boring building in the entire school and believe me, we had some pretty boring ones. The outside was plain brick, not even the sort-of-nice stone the rest of the schools buildings were made of. The inside was painted a dull cream colour and had bland furniture to match. They schools decorators may not have had any style, but at least they knew which colours meshed well. Without even speaking to the secretary that had looked at me expectantly when I walked in, I made my way to Kirova's office. I knocked on the door and she welcomed me in.

Her office was a little more colourful. The walls were still painted that wretched, boring cream colour, but she had a few paintings that hung on the walls of various landscapes – all of which were bright and cheery (probably in a poor attempt to make the room appealing to someone and make them feel at ease in hells earth office). She also had faded pink desk chairs – evidence on just how long she had been headmistress at this school – on either side of her desk, one of which she was currently occupying.

"Rosemarie, yes, yes, please sit down." She motioned with her hand at one of the chairs across from her. If there was one thing on this earth I hated more that being called Rosie, it was being called _Rosemarie. _

"Rose" I corrected her, again using my royal voice. She nodded at me but I highly doubted that she cared whatever I preferred to be called. "So..." I left the sentence open for her to continue as I gracefully sat, crossing my ankles and keeping my posture nice.

"Well, _Rose_, I have someone I'd like you to meet. As you know, you are an unusual circumstance in our world – being the last of your line that is – and the queen has taken it upon herself to find a guardian suitable enough to guard the last of the Hathaway's. Now, he has not yet graduated, but he shows great promise for a senior. She had him transferred all the way from Russia to ensure your safety. I suggest you thank her the next time she invites you to court." I nodded my head and waited for her to continue. "He will still attend school, but will be in three of your classes a day and with you at all other times. It is something you and he will need to get used to. I have arranged for him to have mentoring sessions with Alberta so as to keep up his physical training to be able to graduate, but other than that, he is on full guard of you. Wherever you go, he goes." I sighed. No moroi minor ever got a guardian, not even in the Ivashkov family – the richest and largest moroi royal family. Well, it just goes to show that money doesn't really get you everything.

"Ok," I whispered. I was treated differently enough without this to add to my plate. Everyone wanted to be my best friend, boys still wanted to date me, but most of all, everybody just wanted the popularity that came along with knowing the last Hathaway princess. This was only going to add to that special treatment. "So who is this Über cool guardian?"

**So, there goes chapter one. What do you guys think? Reviews would be nice :D**

**Love JD xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two;  
>A caring stranger<strong>

_"Ok," I whispered. I was treated differently enough without this to add to my plate. Everyone wanted to be my best friend, boys still wanted to date me, but most of all, everybody just wanted the popularity that came along with knowing the last Hathaway princess. This was only going to add to that special treatment. "So who is this Über cool guardian?"_

"That Princess, would be me." The voice was soft and mesmerising and his accent made me want to die and float away to heaven. It was godly. I turned around to face the man. Despite being in a formal meeting with Kirova about my new guardian, I let my eyes rake over his body. He was tall, his muscles were so well defined you could see them through his white t-shirt, his hair was soft and brown, tied back at the nape of the neck – even though most of his hair preferred to frame his face – and his eyes, were a brown so deep and warm I thought I could lose myself in them at any moment. And I thought his voice was godly... well I stand corrected. _He _was godly. Slightly blushing as I realised we were still in Kirova's office and I had not yet said anything to him while he watched me check him out, I reached out my hand for him to shake.

"Rose," I said shakily. "It's a pleasure to meet you..." The sentence dragged out as I realised I did not know his name.

"Guardian Belikov, but you Princess, may call me Dimitri. And trust me, the pleasure is all mine." He smiled brightly at me as he took my hand in is. There was a jolt of electricity that passed through me the second our skin made contact and I knew he felt it too. I quickly pulled my hand away unsure of what it meant.

"Please, just Rose. I don't want any formalities." His smile brightened as we both sat down, side by side, facing Kirova. She was only talking to Dimitri so I lost myself to my thoughts. I was definitely going to thank the Queen the next time she invited me to see her. Not only did Dimitri look capable of fighting off an army of strigoi by himself, but he was also the hottest thing I had ever seen (hey, I'm 16; don't judge).

"Rose?" Kirova asked. I blinked a few times before I focussed my eyes on her.

"Sorry" I mumbled as she sighed.

"It's quite alright. I just wanted to let you know that you are excused from lessons today in order for you and Guardian Belikov to spend some time together, you know, get to know each other." I nodded my head at her. "Alright then, you may go." Both of us stood up to leave and just as I was about to reach for the door handle, a long, tanned muscular arm shot out and opened the door for me instead. I noticed his bags were just sitting there outside the door. I wondered where he would be staying. I paused for a moment just looking at his bags as he picked them up. There were three of them and they seemed heavy, but he picked them up with ease. He turned around with a smirk on his face and I wondered why, until I realised I was just standing there staring at him.

"Sorry," I mumbled looking down. "So, where is it that you're staying? Those bags look really heavy." He chucked softly in response to this.

"The bags are nothing. And weren't you listening? I'm your full time guardian. Headmistress Kirova has ordered us to share a dorm." This made sense, however considering the academy's strict rules on male and female interaction – even though nothing would happen between us – I found it confusing that Kirova was insisting upon this.

"Uh, no, I, I wasn't listening actually." Without saying anything else I lead him up to my room, glad that I had kept it clean and it was not the mess it used to be. Actually, I spent quite a lot of time cleaning my room – it helped me cope after my parents die; it distracted me. The walk was silent, and the night still seemed cheery. The corridors were quiet as everybody was in classes, but I still felt as if everyone was looking at me. Tomorrow I was going to be the talk of the school, as usual, but I was going to be the talk of the school for a bad reason – not simply peoples sympathy and popularity conquests. I opened the door to my large bedroom and Dimitri walked in behind me. "I'm sorry there isn't a bed. I was unaware that I'd be having a guardian. I'll be sure to get you one."

"The floor will be fine enough" he said as he set his bags down at the opposite end of the room. I went over to the lounge I had and stared out the window as he unpacked.

"Nonsense." The room was quiet after that. I didn't particularly want to, how did Kirova put it, _spend some time together and get to know each other_. Though I was interested in getting to know him, he seemed different to the people I had been surrounded by my whole life, I didn't want him to get to know me. I wasn't ready to open up to anyone. My life was going fairly well no that I had at least learnt to pretend to cope. And I didn't plan on having a huge DnM with a man I had just met. **(DnM = deep and meaningful conversation – just for anyone that didn't know).** Bored with watching the trees sway in the wind, I turned to look at some of his belongings. He had a few pictures of his family and a few books that I couldn't read the titles of, obviously written in Russian. But that was it. He didn't have much, just his picture, books and his bags of clothes that were, I noticed, still in their respective bags. "There is some room in the wardrobe for your clothes." He turned to look at me, nodded and took his bags into my wardrobe. There was actually a lot of room in my wardrobe. After my parents died, I got rid of most of my clothes, deciding they were not appropriate for a princess to be wearing. Yes they were appropriate for a 16 year old, but I had other things to be concerned with and had to show my professionalism. I couldn't wear those clothes anymore; I had an image to show to the moroi world. Well, I had them still. I couldn't bear to throw them away. All of the clothes were just tucked away in boxes in a little storage room the school had given me.

"Rose?" his voice was soft, like he did not want to startle me. I realised I had probably been staring off into space for some time.

"Yes?"

"The school, they told me some things... about you. And I guess I just wanted to let you know, that I'm here, whenever you feel like talking." My head snapped up to him. No one, in six months, had ever said something like that to me. People just assumed what I was feeling, what it was like, and assumed they knew what was best for me. But here this random dhampir was, openly telling me he was going to be here for me. "I mean it... about anything." I was curious.

"What did they say to you?" it would be interesting to know who and what people were saying about me. He looked uncomfortable at the question and really awkward just standing there at the entrance of my wardrobe. "You can come and sit down," I reminded him. "I told you, no formalities." Tentatively he made his way over and sat on the lounge next to me.

"They didn't say much" he whispered. "It was just a debriefing about you and your family history. But I was watching you this morning, in Kirova's office. I can see that you've seen too much already and that you put on a good face for the people around you. I want to be your friend and I want you to trust me. So anytime you want to talk, about anything at all, I'm here for you." Dimitri didn't seem like a man of many words, and the little mini speech he just spoke seemed way out of character for him. But I could see that he meant it. I could see that he actually genuinely cared, despite meeting me all of twenty minutes ago. Before he could see the small tears that sprung to my eyes, I turned back to the window as I spoke.

"You know," I began, trying to compose myself so my voice didn't break. "You're the first one that has ever said something like that to me in so long." Both of us were silent for a while, just sitting there. I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't turn back to face him. "It's been so long," I was whispering to myself, but I didn't doubt that he was listening. "You actually seem to care about me, and I can't remember the last time... the last time someone actually cared about me, instead of my status." A few tears tricked down my face, but I was fighting hard against the waterfall of tears that wanted to crash its way over the brims of my eyes. I knew that I had never fully grieved properly over my parents and I knew that I was not fully recovered from the scars their death and the scene had left on my soul. But after being forced into being 'normal' for the rest of the world, I'd come to accept the fact that reality was more important than my feelings. I'd learnt to bury my feelings deep inside me. They didn't matter – reality did. And then, all of a sudden, this man comes into my life for mere minutes and my composure seemed to be slipping from my grasps. I took a few deep breathes to calm myself before turning back to Dimitri. I was certainly not going to let him see me cry – not today, not ever. I was strong and I didn't show emotion. I just looked at him, and I saw nothing but compassion on his face. Neither one of us spoke. We just sat there staring at each other. I don't actually know how long passed before he finally spoke and I didn't care. Just sitting in Dimitri's presence made me feel relaxed and comfortable – like nothing bad was going to happen and the outside world didn't exist. It was a weird feeling to have, but I wasn't questioning it. It felt nice. I felt safe.

"Are you hungry?" His gaze travelled from my face down to my rumbling stomach. I didn't even know I was hungry until he mentioned it. All I wanted to do was sit here in this peaceful trance.

"Oh, yeah, maybe just a little." He stood up and offered me his hand.

"Come on, we'll go get some food." I took his hand and again felt the same tingling feeling I felt this morning but I didn't pull away this time. Still, there was that comfortable silence that wrapped around us as we headed down to the cafeteria and ate. With his presence I found it easy to ignore the stares of the other students we passed in the hallway. It wasn't lunchtime; it was just that period in-between class where the halls were filled with students. I was glad I wouldn't have to eat with their gaping mouths staring at me.

**Aaw! Isn't Dimitri sweet? All nice and caring-like wanting to be Rose's friend? Ahahha **

**Anyway, Review guys and let me know what you think.  
>love JD xx<strong>


End file.
